Trouble battle
by Shinichi2504
Summary: This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2! Some enemies working together? can Boboiboy and his friends stop them? or did they face unexpected trouble on the way? Read to find out! ... Sequel: Trouble Battle 2: The Consequences
1. Beginning

After much thinking, I finally have a courage to publish this story since I'm very new to publishing my fanfictions! I hope it reach well from the language writing and the plot:)

This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2  
So if you haven't watch it, please watch it first because there will be some spoiler mention here:)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

_In Planet Dargha'ya_

There's two people looking around the planet

"Are you sure that the creature are still here?" asked someone  
"I'm sure at least one here, if not then it's weird that TAPOPS agent make it into a battle suit" said other

After much searching suddenly an eyes give a hypnotic signal to them but one of them jump behind to the creature that turns out to be a Katakululu frog and shut it eyes and tie it legs quickly before it escapes

"Finally found it" said other with an evil smile  
"Now we can continue our plan with this" said someone

"Yes…"

.

.

.

_At the same time on Earth_

Boboiboy are helping Tok Aba and his flying little power sphere Ochobot in Kokotiam since his TAPOPS team are given a vacation

"Boboiboy! When will you go back to TAPOPS?" asked Tok Aba while cleaning the chocolate cups  
"On Wednesday tok!" said Boboiboy who giving a chocolate balls to Pak Kumar in separate table

"Yes tok, it still in 2 days so no worries" said the power sphere while making the special ice chocolates for the customer

"Hehehe just to make sure, I'm very forgetful since I'm already old you know" said Tok Aba laughing  
"Hahaha Terbaik!" said Boboiboy while giving his usual 'terbaik' pose with a big smile

Ever since Boboiboy and his friends are back to Pulau Rintis, he always with Tok Aba, since they already been separated for 3 long months due to Boboiboy's duty as an Elemental Superhero for TAPOPS and save power spheres that in need. Not only that, he sometimes have time to practice his elemental powers like making elemental combination for attacks and defense with Ochobot help.

Few minutes later, Gopal, Ying, Yaya and Fang came to Tok Aba's Kokotiam

"Good Afternoon Boboiboy!" said both Ying and Yaya while sitting down in their usual spots in the Kokotiam counter  
"Afternoon! How are you guys?" asked the hat-boy while giving Ochobot the dirty plates and cups  
"We're fine, how's your weekend?" asked Gopal who happily eat the chocolates

"Hm… I'm sure he's practicing his elemental without us again" said Fang while taking the chocolate cookies at the counter with a straight face  
"Well I did practice but that was 2 days ago since Tok Aba are resting at home so Ochobot suggest me to try to practice my Solar elemental" said Boboiboy while giving their ice chocolates

"Of course since your Solar elemental are very powerful especially after what he did to Captain Vargoba last time" said Ochobot beside Boboiboy

"Not to mention he can fushion his elemental powers now! After what he did to Retak'ka week ago are awesome" said Gopal

"Well I suggest Boboiboy to refrain fushion his elemental powers since that day he got worned out quite bad since he make 3 fushions in one battle" said the flying power sphere  
"I can still fushion them but only for emergencies or practice needs" said the hat-boy in the back cleaning the cups since Tok Aba went to talk to Pak Kumar

"Hm! Just remember that you can't practice alone, next time tell us so we can strength up our teamwork" said Fang while drinking his ice chocolate and eating Lobak Merah donut

"I will I will okay Fang hehe I'm planning on our way later to TAPOPS station we could practice our powers on the practice room ship" said Boboiboy laughing at his shadow power friend

"Eh? how about tomorrow since we are going back on Wednesday" asked Ying  
"I can't, I want to enjoy my last day of vacation with Tok Aba, I still feel bad when I can't go home at Hari Raya months ago" said Boboiboy remembering that day very clear, it should be a week off for them by TAPOPS to celebrate Hari Raya on earth but due to emergency mission, they can't take their vacation to celebrate Hari Raya

"Oh okay we understand, then how about you all taste my new cookies!" said Yaya while showing a bag of cookies to them

As usual, all of them give a shock face and try not to taste Yaya's infamous cookies

.

.

.

_Time Skip~_

At night, Boboiboy look at his elemental watch very seriously

"Boboiboy, what's wrong?" asked the power sphere  
"Meow!" said Cattus who is on the table looking at Boboiboy

"Ah I'm thinking to split three to make a good elemental combination attacks" said Boboiboy while streching at his chair

"Well I can suggest the three element, if you want you can do it now since it's still 9 PM. I will help" said Ochobot

"Okay! Terbaik ochobot!" said Boboiboy happily raising his watch

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

And then three elemental appears to be Solar, Halilintar and Gempa

"Hm! We meet again Solar" said Halilintar with a grim face to Solar  
"Me too Halilintar" said Solar with arrogant smile

"Oi don't event think to fight here, do you two want to wake Tok Aba up" said Ochobot not happy  
"Why you choose us Ochobot? It's a weird and practically dangerous combination here especially Solar and Halilintar. Different from that time for fushion into Supra" said Gempa  
"Well Solar is the smartest of all seven elementals, Halilintar is the toughest and great at making strategy attacks so it make sense to call them" said Ochobot who make both of them give a proud look

"But why me too? Don't tell me that I have to babysit both of them" said Gempa unhappy while looking at the proud-looking elementals in front of him  
"Well since you have Boboiboy's leadership and most of his traits. I know that both Solar and Halilintar will never try to fight you" said Ochobot proudly

"Make sense, Gempa's powers are quite scary especially if he made Golem Tanah and Naga tanah" said Halilintar shiver remembering the moments watching Gempa fight with Golem Tanah and Naga tanah

"I never seen Naga tanah before… I'm curious" said Solar thinking  
"Trust me Solar… don't even try. Gempa is the most rounder trait of all elementals, that's why he got the leader of elemental title" said Halilintar

"Okay let's just quickly make the combination before you guys lost your memories again" said Ochobot already giving Gempa a pen and a paper  
"Let's go!" said three of them

After that all three of them make some combinations and strategy attacks with Ochobot help, sometimes Halilintar give a glare to Solar and sometimes they glare at each other unhappy not until Gempa give a shoutout to make them focus.

"Okay then, for now we already make 3 combinations for attacks and 2 combinations for defense. We don't know it will work or not if we don't try it" said Gempa while looking at the written paper

"Yeah especially if we make the three crazy elementals together, I don't know how long they will last in mere practice" said Halilintar refering to Taufan, Thorn and Blaze  
"I never seen three of them being called together so I don't know, but since Taufan are Boboiboy's first elementals like you two so I'm sure that it will be fine right?" asked Solar  
"If he can be more serious… jeez that boy only think to play than practice" said Ochobot  
"Not to mention when those three were called together to defeat robot A.B.A.M, we realize that he's the most normal out of three" said Halilintar face palm

"Hahaha terbaik! Okay then, combine together!" shout Gempa which makes Solar and Halilintar turn into light balls and then goes in Gempa and he transform back to Boboiboy

"Solar and Halilintar is a weird and hard combination.." said Boboiboy while looking at the written paper with combination attacks

"Yet both of them are the strongest and fastest of all your elementals" said Ochobot goes to his charger  
"Those two may be strong, fast and smart but all my elementals have different skills, strength and heart so I can't judge them whatever I want, they will be the strongest and fastest in different occasions" said Boboiboy smile to Ochobot while goes to his bed

"You really know them very well huh"  
"Of course, they're part of me after all and I'm glad they didn't broke me apart like Retak'ka did"  
"And I'm sure they're also glad to have an owner of the 7 elementals in good hands like you"

"Hehehe Terbaik! Good night Ochobot" said Boboiboy while turning the lights off  
"Good night!" said Ochobot

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/ words. Because English is not my main language:D


	2. Training

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Two days later_

Boboiboy and his team are getting ready to go and they bid farewell to their family

"Be safe and healthy okay Boboiboy" said Tok Aba while hugging Boboiboy  
"I will tok, you too don't overwork at the shop too much" said Boboiboy smiling while hugging Tok Aba  
"I will hehe"

"Papaa! Don't forget to visit Pipi okay!" said Pipi while hugging Papa Zola's foot  
"Hehehehe I promise in the name of justice!" said Papa Zola with his usual pose

After that they went off to space and wave their families from the spaceship. Few minutes later, they already in outer space

"So we're going to TEMPUR-A station?" asked Boboiboy to Commander Koko Ci on the screen  
"Yes, since TAPOPS station is still under construction after our battle with Retak'ka" said Commander Koko Ci  
"Okay Commander!" said all of them in the room with TAPOPS salute

"Make sure you're all stay out of trouble and don't go out from the save zone!" shout Commander Koko Ci looking at Papa Zola  
"O-o-okay hehe" said Papa Zola nervously

The communication got turned off

"So we have 8 hours before we arrived to TEMPUR-A station, what should we do?" asked Yaya  
"Fang and I want to practice a bit since I promised him, bye all" said Boboiboy, Ochobot and Fang who goes to the practice room  
"Then should we play cards?" asked Gopal taking out play cards  
"Let's go!" said both Ying and Yaya in the control room

"Hey, I want to play too!" shout Papa Zola while driving the spaceship  
"Haiya, you can't captain Papa, you have to make sure we didn't get into the forbidden zone again" said Ying to Papa Zola  
"Halahh" said Papa Zola pouting

.

.

.

_At practice room_

"Oh you want to split into three?" asked Fang while fixing his glasses  
"Yeah, one of them will practice with you and the other two which is Solar and Halilintar will be with Ochobot to talk about some combination attacks that they made 2 days ago"

"Eh you sure? You said that Solar and Halilintar are not quite good combination to be together and what if they suddenly fushion together into Supra and attack all of us?!" asked Fang in a little worry face  
"It's fine, they're not evil you know. Besides, Ochobot is with them" said Boboiboy looking at the flying power sphere  
"Yeah Fang, no worries"

"Okay then I trust you two on this. Since only Ice can stop my shadows, I want to have a practice with Ice"

"Okay then! Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

After that Ice and Fang are having a little sparring practice while Solar and Halilintar are having a good conversation with Ochobot about the combinations which really surprised Fang and weird to see both Boboiboy's most vicious, unpredictable elementals to be together and not fighting with each other

"Fang? What's wrong?" asked Ice who sees Fang focus more on Solar and Halilintar  
"Ahh no, seeing those two are quite rare you know" said Fang looking at them

"Ahh I see, then PANAH ICE!" shout Ice throwing an ice arrows to Fang which Fang can dodge the attacks but he almost got one of the arrow to him in hand but he dodge it cooly in slow motion. After he dodge it, he glare at Ice

"Hey what gives?!" shout Fang not happy with the attacks  
"Hehehe remember, seek opportunities if your opponent is off guard" said Ice with a satisfied smile  
"I think Tok Kasa's practice in Planet Quabaq really do the trick to dodge your arrows" said Fang a little relief

They didn't notice that Solar, Halilintar and Ochobot was watching them all along since Ice shouting are quite audible to catch their attention

"Good shot there Ice! Make sure aim for the head next time" shout Halilintar with a grim smile  
"Also aim his pockets to make sure that his donuts fall from his pockets" shout Solar looking at Fang pockets  
"Oh no you don't! Okay I will put this precious donuts somewhere safe so wait here!" said Fang while running out from the practice room which make all in the room laughing

"You really are Boboiboy's youngest elemental huh" said Ochobot teasing Solar  
"I think Thorn's childish got into me" said Solar with a little blush

"Hahaha terbaik!" said Ice while walk closer to Solar, Halilintar and Ochobot

"Well since Fang is out for a while, should I try test that combo with Ice here?" asked Halilintar getting up  
"Hmm… well not hurt to try first, Ochobot?" asked the white hat boy to the power sphere who already fly near the wood barrel

"Just one attack okay, we don't know how powerful it is" said Ochobot while pushing the wood barrel to the center of the room

"Ready Ice?" asked Halilintar with a confident smile  
"Ready!"

"Panah Ice!" "Panah Halilintar!" shout both of them

Halilintar only make the red lightning arrow, different from Ice who also make the archery bow. Ice then put near his arrow to Halilintar's arrow and it combines which made into one big combination arrow

"Serangan Combo! Panah Ice Halilintar!" shout Ice while throw the arrow which makes a quite explosion and make a lot of smoke

"Uhuk uhuk! What happen here?" asked Fang who just arrived to the room

Few minutes later after the smoke went out, they see a crashed wood barrel

"Wow" said Ochobot and Ice in awe  
"What is going on?" asked Fang confused  
"We just test the new Ice-Halilintar combo attack and it went quite well" said Solar nodding approved looking at the crashed wood barrel

"Hm! I told you it will work" said Halilintar give a proud smile to Solar  
"Yeah yeah fine you win" said Solar while writing in the paper not happy with Halilintar's proud smile  
"Since the arrow combo work for now, we can use it at missions if needed" said Ice positively  
"Hehehe terbaik!" said Halilintar proudly

"Well that's enough testing and practice then, Combine together!" shout Solar while merge with other two and turns back into Boboiboy

After that Boboiboy sit down on the floor panting

"You okay Boboiboy?" asked Ochobot worried  
"Haahhh…that was tiring" said Boboiboy tiredly  
"Hmmm I think that combo really worn you out huh" asked Fang while giving a bottle of water  
"Thanks Fang, I think so, since not only practice but also brain challenge from Solar give me a worn out" said Boboiboy while drinking

"Well everytime you went to Solar or Cahaya, he always in the library reading rather than practice. One time he also went to TAPOPS labotorium to test some chemicals" said Ochobot

Boboiboy remember that day. When he split to Cahaya, Daun and Api suddenly Cahaya want to try making some chemical to increase Boboiboy's elemental power with Daun's help but Api being noisy accidentally make himself and Daun into small size. Which force Cahaya to make the antidote for them

"Hehehe since he is taking part of my intelligence that's more tiring than battle itself"

Suddenly Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Cattus came into the their practice room hurriedly

"Boboiboy! Fang! Are you two okay?!" shout Yaya concerns  
"Yeah we just heard an explosion just now" said Ying

"It's okay guys, it's just Boboiboy practicing his elementals" said Ochobot relieve the tension  
"Oohh I'm glad then…" said Gopal

"Meow!" shout Cattus who run to Boboiboy and threw himself to Boboiboy's arms

"He's really worried about you" said Bellbot on Cattus neck

"Hehehe it's okay Cattus, I'm just practicing, sorry for making you worried" said Boboiboy patting Cattus head  
"Meow~" said Cattus happily

"Then how about now we go back to the mission control and play cards together with no more explosions" suggest Gopal  
"Let's go!" shout all of them

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	3. Attacked

_Double Update~_

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Few hours later, they finally arrived to TEMPUR-A station. After that they were greeted by Commander Koko Ci who already waited for them

"Hello there everyone, I see you guys already healthy again especially you Boboiboy after what happen" said Commander  
"Hehehe thank you Commander" said all of them while giving the TAPOPS salute

"And I see Pang is doing alright on earth with you guys" said Kaizo who suddenly appear at Commander's back  
"Captain Kaizo? What are you doing here?" asked Gopal notice the captain

"Laksamana Tarung, Ramenman and I are having a meeting this morning, just reporting my hidden mission" said Kaizo  
"Oohh I see" said Yaya and Ying understand

"Well since your vacation are over, Pang come with me" said Kaizo walking away from them  
"Ah okay captain! I'm going with Captain now. See you guys later" said Fang bid goodbye and went to Kaizo side  
"Bye Fang" said six of them

"Okay, do we have new mission Commander?" asked Ying  
"No mission for now, you can all rest in your rooms. Tomorrow we will start hunting and saving power spheres" said Commander  
"Okay commander!" said everyone giving their salute

.

.

.

_At the same time in a spaceship_

"I'm asking again, are you sure the plan will work?" asked someone who pilots the ship

"Hm! Are you scared?"

"Well… a little since it's TAPOPS with TEMPUR-A we're going to"

"No worries… After all….. " said someone with evil smile

"Hmmm… Now I understand" said the pilot with an evil smile  
"Now full speed ahead to TEMPUR-A station! We need to proceed our next plan!"  
"Okay!"

.

.

.

_At Boboiboy's room_

Boboiboy are putting his things on the shelves with Ochobot and Cattus when suddenly Gopal enter his room

"BOBOIBOY! LET'S PLAY!" shout Gopal  
"EEHHHHH OH MY!" shout Boboiboy then fall to the floor due to surprised

"Seriously Gopal, can you just knock first" said Ochobot unhappy to Gopal  
"Hehehe"

"Aduhhh…. What do you want Gopal?" asked Boboiboy scrub his head  
"You bought your game console right? Let's play Papa Zola game!" said Gopal showing the game  
"Heish… Commander said we need to rest today you know" said Boboiboy

"Come on Boboiboy! Just one game please! please! please!"  
"If Laksamana Tarung finds out, what happens after that?!"  
"Well-"

Then suddenly an alarm rings which it to be a danger signal. Without thinking, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ochobot and Cattus run to the TEMPUR-A mission control. On they way, they notice Yaya and Ying are running too

"What's going on?" asked Boboiboy while running  
"I don't know too, we should hurry" said Ying run fast

.

.

.

_At mission control_

After they arrived to mission control, they see Commander Koko Ci, Captain Kaizo, Fang, Ramenman and other aliens who work there are in panic

"Commander! Laksamana! Captain! What is going on?!" asked Boboiboy with giving salute to them  
"A big army of spaceship suddenly came to attack us, prepare for battle!" shout Laksamana Tarung in vicious mode  
"Okay Laksamana!" shout all of them

"Now, Boboiboy, Fang, Captain Kaizo will defend the main door. Yaya, Ying and Gopal you guys defend on the side doors okay! Let's go!" said Laksamana Tarung giving instruction  
"Okay!"

All of them then split up based on their defend place, After Boboiboy arrived, They see an army of round robots* already went inside the base and attack the other agents. Captain Kaizo start attacking them one by one.

_(*Note = It's resemble to Ochobot but bigger and they can shoot lasers from their eyes)_

_._

_._

"Come on Fang! Let's go!" said Boboiboy running to them

"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Blaze!" "Cakra Api!" shout Blaze while attacking the robots

Fang on the other hand attack the ones who almost went inside the base with Harimau Bayang. While everyone focus to fight on the endless army of robots, they didn't notice that someone give a surprised attack from above to all of them which make them flew a little from their original place.

"Aduh… my head- what?!"

They look up and see Bora Ra in the edge of his spaceship

"Bora Ra!" shout Blaze, Fang and Kaizo surprised seeing him again

"Hm! We meet again Boboiboy!" shout Bora Ra who jump in front of Boboiboy

After that, suddenly an army of robots are comes out from the ship and attack Fang, Captain Kaizo and other agents

"What do you want Bora Ra?!" shout Blaze angrily while Bora Ra just give an evil smirk and not answering

"You really are something huh, fine then! TINJU BERAPI!"

Bora Ra dodges all Blaze's attacks and not attacking back. Fang who see that try to go help Blaze but suddenly someone jump in front of him and attack him. Fang dodge and see the attacker which surprises him

"Ejo jo?!" shout Fang  
"Hm! Just stay still and do not disturb my partner" said Ejo Jo attacking Fang with his guns which make Fang dodge him and try attack him with Beruang Bayang

On the other side after endless attacks, Boboiboy notice that Bora Ra didn't even bother to attack him and then stop his attacks to get a breather

"Hm! Are you tired already?" asked Bora Ra give a smirk  
"Wha-"

After that Bora Ra vanish and goes behind Blaze, Blaze want to attack him but then Bora Ra attack him with gun and let out a green smoke to Blaze face. Suddenly Blaze fall into his knees.

"Wh-what is…" said Blaze while holding his consciousness  
"Just giving you time to rest, sleep tight Boboiboy HUAHAHAHAH" laugh Bora Ra evilly and putting back his sleeping gas gun on his pocket

Blaze can't hold it and then lost consciousness which turn him back into original Boboiboy. Seeing that, Bora Ra take Boboiboy's body and then fly to the ship.

"I got him, let's go now" said Bora Ra through their communication watch

Ejo Jo listen and then see Bora Ra holding the orange-hat body and give a evil smile. After that he shove a little smoke bomb to Fang and he fly back to his ship. Moments later after the smoke go away, Fang see Ejo Jo back to the ship and he notice that Bora Ra holding an unconscious Boboiboy on his hand

"BOBOIBOY!" shout Fang seeing his best friend unconscious in Bora Ra's hands which grab Kaizo attention and see both of them above

The spaceship want to takeoff from TEMPUR-A but Fang notice it

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY! JARI BAYANG!"

Fang's shadow successfully stop both of their spaceship from going away. Kaizo urgently smash the robots and want to save Boboiboy but then Bora Ra held Boboiboy's head with his hand and pointing his head using a gun which make Kaizo stop going further

"Let go now or I smash this brat's head" said Bora Ra with an evil smirk to Fang  
"Cih!" said Kaizo unhappy  
"What.." Fang looking at the scene in shock

All of them are frozen in place seeing the unconscious elemental boy in death situation

"Hm! You guys are too slow" shout Ejo Jo

Ejo Jo then smash all Fang's shadows and the spaceship hurriedly takeoff from the TEMPUR-A station. Kaizo already fly to chase the ship but the robot army success surround him which makes him can't go further. After that the ship went full speed out from their eyes

"BOBOIBOY!" shout Fang

Few seconds later the robots suddenly shutting down like it was turned off by the one who control them. Fang who just see everything are in shock. He tighten his fist in anger

"Captain! We have to save Boboiboy!" shout Fang angrily  
"Hm! Let's go to the mission control to track him!" shout Kaizo

Both of them run fast to the mission control and slam the door hard which surprised Commander Koko Ci, Ochobot, Cattus, Papa Zola and other agents

"What's going on?" asked Commander Koko Ci look surprised seeing them in panic  
"Nut! Find that bastards ship signal! I'm sure they're not far" said Captain Kaizo unhappy  
"Ah- yes!" said Nut and she tell other agents to help her

"Captain Kaizo, what is-"

Commander Koko Ci's question got interrupted by Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Laksamana Tarung that rush into the mission control

"What's going on?! Suddenly all the robots out there have been turned off" said Yaya barge in with others  
"They got away" said Captain Kaizo not happy

Gopal notice that his elemental friend is not around

"Wei Fang, where's Boboiboy?" asked Gopal

Fang didn't answer his question but tighten his fist even more. Ochobot see Fang's angry face makes him even worried

"Fang… what happen?!" said Ochobot coming closer to Fang

Fang can't answer the flying power sphere question makes Kaizo answer it for him

"Boboiboy… have been captured by Bora Ra and Ejo Jo" said Kaizo

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	4. Help Signal

This time is not double update, sorry

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

All of them in the room are in silent and shock

"Bora Ra and Ejo Jo?!" shout both Yaya and Ying together  
"H-how?! I mean like Boboiboy is one of the strongest agents here so how can he be captured that easily?!" shout Commander Koko Ci not believing

"I think he was given a sleeping gas, because he was unconscious but with no any injury when he was taken" said Kaizo looking at the little commander  
"Probably he was their target from the beginning because it's weird that they just fight us not trying to go inside this station like their robots… Not to mention… Bora Ra didn't attack him back… when he was fighting with Boboiboy" said Fang finally spoken holding his fist

"No…." said Ochobot getting worried  
"Boboiboy…" said Yaya look at Ying with their sad faces  
"Hadduhhhh… what should we do to get my student of justice back!?" shout Papa Zola to all of them

Gopal are still in shock state and can't say anything. After few minutes of silence someone spoke up

"It's hard to find the spaceship since we don't have any coordinats of the ship or something to use to locate it" said Nut while looking at the computer

"Well we have to find him! Who knows what happen to him by those two!" shout Fang angrily  
"Is there any someway to track him!" said Gopal trying hard to think

Suddenly Kaizo sees Ochobot then get an idea

"Nut, can you track Boboiboy's power watch?" asked Captain Kaizo

"I don't know but I'll try! Ochobot, come here for a moment" said Nut

Ochobot then get closer to Nut and then Nut plug a wire to him

"Boboiboy got his power watch through you right, so if we can find his power watch signal then we can locate his location" said Nut using the computer to find the spaceship location

"I hope Boboiboy's okay.." said Ochobot worry

.

.

.

_In different location_

Boboiboy open his eyes heavily and notice that both his hands and feet are tied with some round irons* with some electric on them

_(*Note = if you have watched Movie Incredibles when 4 of them are captured. The device that held them it's like that)_

He looks around and notice the room is full of sharp weapons, robots and guns. He tried to let go but it was a useless try, after that he tried to use his powers

"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Halilin-AHHH!"

Just before Boboiboy want to transform, he got an electric shock by the irons which make him weaker. Few minutes later, Bora Ra and Ejo Jo comes in with an evil smirk

"Try to use your powers? It's useless. I program these babies to shock you if you tried to use your powers" said Ejo Jo satisfied while patting the device  
"We also tried to take off your watch but the watch is locked on your hand so that means that little power sphere made it like that and only he can open it" said Bora Ra unhappy while looking at Boboiboy's watch

Boboiboy then remembers, actually the one who programmed the watch to be like that is Solar

"Let go of me! what do you want from me?!" shout Boboiboy angrily to them  
"No worries, we will not hurt you" said Ejo Jo smiling going beside the device that held Boboiboy  
"Huh?"

"We just want you to join us to steal all that power spheres from TAPOPS" said Bora Ra with an evil smirk  
"Don't even think about it! I'm TAPOPS agent for good sake!" shout Boboiboy  
"If you don't want then I will force you too" said Bora Ra smirking to Ejo Jo who is doing something beside Boboiboy's device

Boboiboy look at Ejo Jo and then look something in front him which freeze him. He tried to think a way to get out and then he remembered other feature that Solar also programmed on his watch

"NOT A CHANCE! Kuasa Elemental! Signal Kecemasan Halilintar, Solar, Gempa kepada Kuasa Bayang! Pemilik sepenuhnya pada Boboiboy Gempa!"

Boboiboy's watch then glowing and seconds later just blinking. That caught both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo off guard and Boboiboy got a quite electric shock due using his watch

"Bastard! He's sending a help signal to TAPOPS" said Bora Ra seeing the blinking watch  
"Heh... now... they will... know our location... and stop you..." said Boboiboy give a weak smile  
"Hm! Like they can stop us, Ejo Jo activate that now!" said Bora Ra to Ejo Jo who's holding a big gun  
"Already done it, we can use it in few more minutes"

Both of them give a evil smirk that scared Boboiboy

"_Halilintar… Solar… Gempa… please hurry and be safe… I'm sorry Gempa_" thought Boboiboy weakly

.

.

.

.

_Back to TEMPUR-A station_

"Come on, why isn't there any signal?!" said Laksamana Tarung not happy seeing the screen  
"We're trying Laksamana! It's hard to pinpoint him" said Nut

Suddenly Fang's watch are blinking which grab attention to everyone around him

"What's going on?" said Fang looking at his watch

Ochobot sees Fang's watch and scan it

"Everyone! Move away from Fang!" shout Ochobot

After that all of them move away a little from Fang. Moments later, his watch glow up really bright and suddenly three people are out from Fang's watch. It turns out to be Halilintar, Solar and Gempa

"AAHH!" shout Gempa holding his head  
"Gempa!" shout both Solar and Halilintar  
"I'm fine...just hurry Solar!" said Gempa while holding his head with a heavy breathing

Solar nood and then go beside Nut in hurry. He then unplugged the wire from Ochobot and plug it into his watch

"Please move a bit, I want to use the computer" said Solar politely to Nut and then use the computer to locate the signal  
"Wh-what is going on?! Why suddenly Boboiboy comes out from Fang's watch hah! Hah? Hah?!" said Papa Zola surprised

Halilintar then help Gempa to stand up with Gopal on the other side. Since Solar is too busy with the computer so Halilintar answer Papa Zola question

"We're not Boboiboy, we are his elementals and I'm sure you guys can identify us by our clothes" said Halilintar to all of them with a grim face

"How?.." asked Commander Koko Ci look shock  
"Week ago, when Boboiboy turn into Solar, he ask me about how to make some features on his watch" said Ochobot help explain

"Yes.." said Solar which caught everyone's attention and everyone look at his back

.

.

"I made an emergency feature that he can send three elementals to go out through Fang's watch since Fang's watch coordinats and codes are very similar to Boboiboy's watch. I also made a feature that no one except Ochobot can unlocked his watch from his hand. So Bora Ra and Ejo Jo can't take his watch from him" said Solar still focus on the computer screen while typing some codes  
"And we can only go out like this not for long or maybe faster if something happens to Boboiboy" said Halilintar looking at a weak Gempa worriedly

"But why Gempa is like this while you two are okay?" asked Gopal confuse looking at Gempa who tried to control his breathing

"Solar also made a feature that to one of us who are being send can feel what Boboiboy is feeling now so that the other two know about Boboiboy's condition status on the other side" said Halilintar  
"So as you can see, I'm the one who got pick and I can also feel what he just get. Just when we got out from Fang's watch, he got an electric shock again because sending this help signal" said Gempa weakly

"What?!" shout all of them  
"Those two... captive him in some sort of device which if he uses his watch, he will got a shock and judging from Gempa's weak body. It can be concluded that Boboiboy is very weak or maybe weaker than Gempa now" said Halilintar unhappy

"But did they tell you guys why they captured Boboiboy?" asked Kaizo  
"Bora Ra said he wants Boboiboy to join them to steal power spheres from TAPOPS" said Halilintar try to remember

Commander Koko Ci, Laksamana Tarung and Kaizo look at each other shock hearing what Halilintar said. After that Kaizo move forward near Solar seeing the codes that was submitted

"How's the location?" asked Kaizo to Solar  
"Still trying captain, the signal is quite weak due to transporting us to Fang's watch but at least we can get their latest coordinat" said Solar still typing the codes  
"Then we have nothing to wasted! Commander! Command the agents near the Power sphere room to move them away from here" said Laksamana Tarung

"Okay!" said Commander Koko Ci while calling Ramenman and other agents

"Halilintar... Gempa… is there anything you can remember other than that, at least it can know us what are they planning" ask Yaya carefully  
"Yeah since they did captured Boboiboy so I'm sure there have other plan on him" said Ying

"Apparently no… he just told us that but I still don't understand why he want Boboiboy to join him knowing that Boboiboy will obviously reject them. Not to mention, he can't open the power sphere room since his rank in TAPOPS are not high enough" said Halilintar thinking

"I don't know too but I think it's not going to be good… The fact that Boboiboy send us here" said Gempa holding his head while looking at Solar

"Yes and that means the problem is not just that" said Solar while typing  
"What do you mean?" asked Fang

"I created the emergency feature remember and if Boboiboy use it, there will consequence of using it"  
"Which is?" asked Gopal

Halilintar notice Solar didn't answer quickly so he come forward a bit after letting go Gempa to be held by Gopal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He can't use the elemental power of the three of us" said Halilintar with worried face to them

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

So this is my last fast update. Since starting monday, I will be busy again so maybe I can only update on weekends but I will try to update on my free time on weekdays:)


	5. Slave

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"He can't use the elemental power of the three of us"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT!?" shout all of them in shock by Halilintar statement except Solar, Gempa and Ochobot

"But why?…" asked Kaizo confused looking at Halilintar  
"This feature need a lot of power to send us to Fang's watch in mere seconds. Now Boboiboy's watch is still recharging it's power. So for us to return back, we have to wait so that we can go back to the power watch since it can't take Fang's watch power. it takes maybe hours but we don't know exact time" said Solar explaining  
"In other words, three of us are locked by the power watch so Boboiboy can't use or change into us. But he can still use the other four elementals but the power is not too big if he used it" said Halilintar

"I'm 100% sure telling Boboiboy that and make sure to think twice to send the selected three" said Ochobot looking at Gempa

"That's why we are more confused on this… why Boboiboy send three of us that practically we're his most used elementals especially Halilintar" said Gempa thinking while looking at Halilintar

"Uuhh! I have a hardtime to remember since most of Boboiboy's memories can't be given to us" said Halilintar trying to remember  
"Even I don't remember anything" said Gempa unhappy

Everyone then look at Solar hoping that he remember

"Don't look at me, even I didn't remember" said Solar annoyed by the stares

All of them are stuck worrying and thinking then suddenly the screen give a sound telling that they found the coordinat of Boboiboy's location

"Found it! they're near Gugura planet" said Solar while holding his head in relief and adjusting his glasses

Laksamana Tarung then look at Kaizo dan Commander Koko Ci

"Captain Kaizo, I want you and Fang to go there to see what are they planning and even better that you rescue Boboiboy. The rest of you stay here" said Laksamana Tarung  
"No! we want to save him too!" shout Ying and Yaya together  
"Laksamana let us save him too" said Gopal looks very serious which surprised Laksamana Tarung

"But at least you all stay here to help guard the power spheres. Since we don't know what will happen" said Commander Koko Ci  
"Commander's right, you guys should stay. Not that I don't want but you guys are also needed here" said Fang try to convince his friends

"But!.." shout Gopal while clinching his fist  
"Gopal, I know you're Boboiboy's closest friend but please let me and Pang do it" said Kaizo bend down to Gopal's height and touch Gopal's shoulder comforting

Three of them look down after that Gempa goes in front of Gopal after Kaizo give Gempa some space

"Gopal, Yaya, Ying… I may be not Boboiboy but I know he will not be happy seeing you guys didn't follow orders like he always did… " said Gempa while looking at Fang who understand what he mean  
"Yeah, trust them okay since we don't know what are they planning to do with Boboiboy" said Solar  
"Okay… I will" said Gopal with Yaya and Ying nodding and make everyone relieve

"Cih! dramatic.." said Halilintar with boring face which ruin the atmosphere

Solar and Gempa give a glare to him and hit his head at the same time

"Aduhh… Okay okay I'm sorry" said Halilintar while holding his head

"Ochobot, next time if we split again, bring Bebelonbot" said Solar with mischievous smile  
"EEHH okay okay!" shout Halilintar scared by just imagining it  
"Stop it! now we must go!" shout Kaizo to them

.

.

.

After that, Captain Kaizo, Fang, Boboiboy's three elementals went to the hanger. Ochobot also there to open the teleportation portal. Before they go inside the spaceship suddenly Gempa screamed while holding his head which make both Solar and Halilintar hold their heads

"Gempa! Halilintar! Solar!" shout Fang who goes near them  
"What is going on?!" shout Ochobot seeing Gempa, Halilintar and Solar holding their heads  
"Boboiboy is in trouble! Hurry!..." shout Halilintar holding the pain

After that, all three of them became light balls and go inside Fang's watch which shock them

"If all three of them are hurt, then there's something wrong with Boboiboy!" said Ochobot scared

Both of them hurriedly went in to the spaceship and ready to take off

"Ochobot! Open the portal now!" said Fang through his watch  
"Okay! Kuasa Teleportasi!"

.

.

.

The spaceship went through the portal and then in front of them are planet Gugura. They look around the planet and they notice the spaceship. Both Fang and Kaizo look at each other and the crew make the spaceship invisible which both of them also use their masks to go invisible

Captain Kaizo use his powers to fly to the spaceship with Fang on his hands. After they went inside, they notice sounds in one of the room and then they go closer

"Hm! Then you can't open the power sphere room?" asked Ejo Jo not happy  
"I can't… because commander didn't let me know how to" said Boboiboy sound lifeless  
"So now you can only use four of the elemental powers?"  
"Yes... Halilintar, Solar and Gempa are being locked due to my help signal"

Fang and Kaizo look at each other in surprised and confused because Boboiboy tell everything to his enemies.

"Well no matter since he still have other elemental powers to fight, let's go get ready to invade TEMPUR-A for real this time" said Bora Ra smirking evilly  
"Okay, come on Boboiboy" said Ejo Jo  
"Yes…"

Fang and Kaizo take peak on the room and they are shock seeing Boboiboy's eyes are having some red transparent on his eyes*. Three of them then left the room which give both of them a chance to go inside the weapon room. After that they switch off their invisibility power and unfold their masks

_(*Note = See Boboiboy Galaxy Episode 9)_

"Okay what is going on, why Boboiboy suddenly obey them!?" said Fang not believe what he just see

Kaizo look around the room and he notice a chamber, he peak insice which shock him to see a Katakululu frog in there. Before Katakululu use his hypnosis, Kaizo already move away unseen by the frog

"I knew it… they're the one who kidnapped one of the Katakululu frog from Planet Dargha'ya" said Kaizo look pissed  
"Eh? Captain, you knew?" asked Fang  
"Yes, I got the report about it this morning but now we can conclude that.. Boboiboy is already under hypnosis to become their weapon" said Kaizo in worried  
"We have to tell Laksamana abou-"

Suddenly the door got open which surprised both of them

.

.

_"I knew it, his saviors have arrived.."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D  
Like I said, this time I already very busy so it's gonna be hard to update hehe


	6. Meeting

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I knew it, his saviors have arrived" said Ejo Jo in evil smile

Turns out to be Ejo Jo and Boboiboy near the door looking at both Kaizo and Fang

"Ejo Jo! Give Boboiboy back to us!" shout Fang angrily  
"With pleasure… Boboiboy! Attack!" shout Ejo Jo which make Boboiboy activate his watch

"Kuasa Elemental… Boboiboy Ice!"

Ice walk toward into the room and then let out his archery bow

"Panah Pembeku!"

The arrows hit both Kaizo's and Fang's legs make them stuck

"Uh! Boboiboy! Snap out of it!" shout Fang trying to make Boboiboy recognize him but Boboiboy didn't answer at all  
"HAHA what a waste of effort, finish them!" said Ejo Jo

"Boboiboy Taufan! Gerudi Taufan!"

Before Taufan attacks got into them. Kaizo already smash the ice and switch on both his and Fang's glasses. After that they disappear from their eyes. Seconds later, the door opens and close by itself

"Cih they got away, I forgot that Kaizo guy have perforation power. Huh! forget about them, let's go back to the mission control" said Ejo Jo

Taufan then change back to normal and they go out of the room. Few seconds later, Kaizo and Fang turn off their powers.

"Good thing that door is sensoric" said Fang relief  
"Now we have to go back to our ship to warn the others, let's go!" said Kaizo already use his powers with Fang follow him

.

.

.

_At TEMPUR-A mission control_

All of them are waiting for Kaizo and Fang news then suddenly the hologram pops up and show Kaizo hologram

"Commander! Laksamana! We have a big problem" said Kaizo  
"What is it?!" said Commander Koko Ci

"Their the culprit of taking one of the Katakululu frog and they use it to Boboiboy" said Kaizo through the hologram  
"WHAT?!" shout Laksamana Tarung

"Katakululu frog? Is it bad?" asked Yaya  
"YES IT IS! It's the frog that hypnotize me when Fang, Boboiboy and I are giving the laundry bag to Laksamana Tarung" said Gopal unhappy  
"Then that means.." said Ying in shock  
"Boboiboy is now under control by them so that they can use him to fight against us" said Laksamana Tarung

"No.." said Ochobot

Commander Koko Ci hit the table by his fist in anger

"Now they have one of our strongest agents to attack us" said Commander Koko Ci not happy

"Ochobot! Open the portal for us, we need to make a plan!" said Kaizo through the hologram  
"Okay!" said Ochobot

After that Ochobot, Gopal, Ying and Yaya goes to the hanger. Ochobot then open the portal for them to go back. Few seconds later, Kaizo and Fang's spaceship arrived to the takeoff place

Kaizo and Fang get out from the spaceship with an apologetic face

"I'm sorry… I failed to save him" said Kaizo to Ochobot, Gopal, Ying and Yaya  
"It's okay captain, you have done what you can" said Yaya encourage  
"Yes captain, our main priority now is to defend the power spheres and bring Boboiboy back to us" said Ochobot  
"Then let's go to the main control" said Fang try to lighten the mood

After that all of them when inside to go to the main control

.

.

.

_In the control room_

"It's getting serious, not only they have Boboiboy, I'm sure that their army will be stronger than those little robots" said Commander Koko Ci thinking  
"Laksamana, how to snap Boboiboy from the hypnosis?" asked Kaizo

"Katakululu's hypnosis can only be broken by the creator himself. So if we can find the device that use Katakululu powers and broke it, we can snap the hypnosis and save him. But the problem is, what is the device and who is the one that on control" said Laksamana Tarung while thinking  
"Fang, did you see something like the device on there?" asked Ying

"No… in that room, there's only a chamber with Katakululu frog in it and some other weapons" said Fang trying to remember  
"Captain, who's the one that giving orders to Boboiboy?" asked Gopal  
"Ejo Jo who orders Boboiboy to attack us" said Kaizo

"Then the device must be with him, there can only be one master to Katakululu hypnosis. For now, we have to get ready for their attack. Defend the station and save Boboiboy from their control!" said Laksamana Tarung give orders to them  
"Okay Laksamana!" said all of them in the room

.

.

.

After discussing plan of places and enemy, Ochobot, Fang, Gopal, Ying and Yaya go out from the mission control to go standby on their position

"Now our problem is, how to counter attack Boboiboy without hurting him? Since he is going to attack us" said Ying thinking  
"Well since Halilintar, Solar and Gempa power are locked so we have to counter the other 4 powers. Not to mention, he can summon Frost Fire" said Ochobot  
"You mean the Blaze and Ice fushion?! Okay we are dommed" said Gopal crying dramatic  
"Now that I think of it" said Yaya stop her steps

"What's wrong Yaya?" asked Fang

"Well, Ochobot said that Boboiboy knows the consequence of using the Help Signal right? Knowing that consequence, he still send Halilintar, Solar and Gempa as the help signal" said Yaya thinking  
"Then… that means Boboiboy knows that he is going to get hypnotize?! So that's why he send his most used and best three of his elementals so that he can't use them?" said Ying helping Yaya with her deduction

"I think he notice the Katakululu frog in the chamber so he's sure about both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo plan to use him to be one of their army to attack us" said Fang

"I think...he also trying to protect us. Halilintar is very powerful like he did to Junglenaut, Solar is very powerful too like he did to Captain Vargoba and Supra, the fushion of Halilintar-Solar power that made Retak'ka defeated easily" said Ochobot  
"But why he send Gempa? if he want to protect us, why didn't he send Blaze or Ice instead?" asked Gopal confused

"Because… for this past week, Boboiboy or should I say Solar made a lot of combination attacks and defense. 80% of the defense combination are using Gempa powers since Gempa is one of the elementals that have a great defense" said Ochobot explaining to them  
"I get it, so if we tried to attack him or Ejo Jo and Bora Ra. Boboiboy will use that defense combination" said Fang  
"Oh yeah! Glacier is a fushion of Gempa and Ice right?!" said Ying remembered  
"Yes, Boboiboy Glacier is the strongest when it comes to defense and he can make Golem for attacks" said Ochobot  
"Well now we don't have to worried to attack Bora Ra and Ejo Jo" said Gopal

"Don't get to excited, he still have Thorn since he also have great defense so we have to be careful, not to mention Taufan also have a wind spheres that can protect himself" said Ochobot  
"The only way for him to not attack us is to get Ejo Jo first and destroyed that machine whatever he use so we don't have a choice but to attack Boboiboy who defend them-"

Suddenly a large sound barge makes all of them surprised

"They're here?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	7. The Have Come

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"They're here?!"_

.

.

.

"Everyone let's go to the Hanger!" said Fang looking at them serious  
"Okay!"

All of them run to the hanger, after they arrived they see 5 giant PETAI robots, the Tengkotak army, both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo and also Boboiboy himself. Before they tried to face them, Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung and other agents are already there

"Hm! I see you already here huh Kaizo, then you must be using that little power sphere teleportation power" said Bora Ra mocking  
"You guys are not supposed to be here! Surrender or you will go down!" shout Laksamana Tarung in vicious mode  
"Hm! Surrender? Not a chance! My robots attack!" shout Bora Ra

The 5 robots then attack Kaizo and Laksamana Tarung and the Tengkotak also there attacking other agents. Bora Ra, Ejo Jo and Boboiboy use that chance to sneak inside the base

"They're going inside! Come on!" shout Fang while running with his team

After that they jump to block Bora Ra, Ejo Jo and Boboiboy from going inside

"Well well, what do we have here" said Bora Ra smirking  
"Hm! Boboiboy! Attack them!" shout Ejo Jo

"Kuasa Elemental… Boboiboy Taufan!" "Cakra Udara!"

Ying use her slow-mo power and Gopal turn the wind discs into candies

"Boboiboy! Please snap out of it! we're your friends!" shout Ochobot tried to persuade  
"Hm! It's not gonna work HAHAHA" laugh Ejo Jo

"Why you!" shout Fang

"Separa Beruang Bayang!"

Fang then try to attack Ejo Jo but before he reach him, Taufan counter attack him using his wind barrier

"Yaya, Ying, Gopal! Attack Ejo Jo and Bora Ra!" shout Fang  
"Tumpukan Padu!" "Tendangan Laju!" shout both of them to Ejo Jo

"Akar Pelindung Mengkuang!"

Before the attack hit them suddenly a barrier is protecting them, when they look, Boboiboy has turn into Boboiboy Thorn

"Boboiboy! Split into three!" shout Ejo Jo

Boboiboy then turn into his normal self and then split into Blaze, Ice and Thorn which make all of them freeze in place seeing the three

"Elemental Fushion! Boboiboy Frost Fire!"

"Oohh so that's the new power that he had" said Bora Ra looking at Frost Fire  
"Panah Bakar dan Beku!" shout Frost Fire attacking them

All of them dodge the attacks and Gopal turn some of them into food. While Frost Fire busy with Yaya, Ying and Fang. Gopal tried to attack Ejo Jo and Bora Ra

"Tembakan Makanan!" shout Gopal aiming Bora Ra and Ejo Jo but Thorn shield the attacks  
"Thorn's barrier is too strong!" shout Ochobot

"Libasan Akar Berduri!"

"AAHH HELPPP!" shout Gopal scared by the vines that heading toward him

"Dinding Tenaga!"

Suddenly someone goes in front of them, it turns out Kaizo is in front of Gopal and Ochobot protecting them

"Serangan Berapi Beku Bertubi-tubi!"

Fang use his shadows to shield them from Frost Fire attacks and seconds later Kaizo use his barrier to shield them outside Fang's shadows

"What should we do now?!" shout Ying  
"Yeah, I don't want to hurt Boboiboy" said Yaya while looking at Frost Fire above them

Fang then peak from his shadows seeing both Ejo Jo and Bora Ra laughing and he notice a remote on Ejo Jo's hands

"I think that's the device that they use to control Boboiboy" said Fang pointing the remote  
"I think you're right!" said Yaya looking at the remote

"Captain! Gopal! I think the remote on Ejo Jo's hands is the device that controlling Boboiboy!" said Fang through his power watch  
"Dey! But how can we even take that remote if that gigantic barrier is there" said Gopal  
"Hmm… I think Thorn had told something about his defense but I can't remember" said Ochobot tried to remember  
"Come on Ochobot! Remember it! it's very urgent now!"  
"Uuhh…."

.

.

_Flashback_

On earth, Boboiboy split five into Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Solar and Thorn near Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Gempa and Halilintar are helping Tok Aba and Ochobot while the others are sitting together in the counter

"Hmm… your attacks…" said Solar writing some combinations  
"Solar… I prefer to be helping in defense" said Taufan while drinking Iced Chocolate Tok Aba

"Hmmm… but if we put you in defense then that makes you, Thorn and Gempa then? I still prefer you in attack..." said Solar hesistate  
"Taufan, I think you should go with attacks since Gempa and I already enough" said Thorn with a pure heart smile that makes everyone melt

"Ahhh… but I'm the weakest than all of you" said Taufan sigh but still smiling childish

Suddenly Halilintar come to him and pat Taufan's shoulder

"Hey, no one is weak. Let me ask you, if you think you're weak then why Boboiboy still using you?" asked Halilintar  
"Halilintar's right, we the elementals are all powerful. You always use your wind to rotate our enemies attacks and Boboiboy still use you a lot right. So no one is weak and there's a time when you're the strongest" said Gempa who are near them giving the drinks to other customer  
"Yeah but-"

"If this can make you feel better, I'm strong at defense but if my Pelindung Mengkuang got fused by Blaze or Ice attacks, it will broke out. So that's why Solar and Halilintar never make my defense combine with others" said Thorn smiling

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

"Ah! If Thorn's barrier got fused with Blaze or Ice, it will be destroyed!"  
"Hmm.. Ochobot, that Boboiboy fushion is the fushion of Blaze and Ice right?" asked Kaizo  
"Yes captain"  
"In that case, I have a plan"

After hearing the plan, Ying, Yaya and Fang nod to each other. After that Fang let go of the shadow barrier and see Frost Fire still attacking from Kaizo's barrier. Then Kaizo let out the barrier and all of them split up

"Jari bayang!" "Tendangan Super Kuat!"

Frost Fire dodge all attacks and he sees Yaya tried to attack both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo so he attack around him like a twister with his arrows which make hit with Thorn's barrier and the barrier fade away by the attacks. That gives a slit for them to attack Ejo Jo and Bora Ra

"Kuasa Slow-mo!"

"Now Gopal!" shout Kaizo  
"Tembakan Makanan!"

Gopal shot the remote and it hits and turn the remote into bar chocolate. After Ying let go of her power suddenly Frost Fire and Thorn combine together and turn into Boboiboy who suddenly fainted

"Boboiboy!" shout all of them goes to Boboiboy except Kaizo who now attack Bora Ra and Ejo Jo  
"Now that your weapon is gone, I give you option to surrender unharmed or else" said Kaizo in furious with his energy sword on them

Both of them didn't look at Kaizo and suddenly Ejo Jo and Bora Ra laughing

"You think this is the device that control him? HAHAHA nonsense!" shout Bora Ra  
"Eh?!" said all of them near Boboiboy except Kaizo who near both of them

Suddenly Boboiboy stand up while looking down. They notice that his eyes are still have a red transparent on it which make them shock

"Kuasa Elemental!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Boboiboy Halilintar!" _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

I want to thank you all who give me review, like and follow! I'm so happy!  
I will work harder to make the plot okay and try to update with longer chapter:)

Also some note, I actually don't really remember all Boboiboy fushion's attacks so I will make like "Serangan Berapi Beku Bertubi-tubi" it's based on Api's attacks. The fushion attacks will not too different from the two fushion elemental's original attacks. I leave it to your imagination!;)


	8. Why He Appear

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Boboiboy Halilintar!" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gerakan Kilat!" "Tombak Halilintar!"

Halilintar then move beside Ejo Jo which shock everyone because Boboiboy's eyes are still have red transparent. He then use his lightning spear to push away Kaizo from Ejo Jo and Bora Ra

"Hm, I see your plan work Bora Ra" said Ejo Jo  
"What.." said Kaizo speechless seeing Halilintar just shove him back

"H-how?!" shout Fang  
"That's impossible! It's not supposed to be this soon for them to be back!?" shout Ochobot speechless seeing Boboiboy in Halilintar form  
"Hey, you forgot that I control this boy right? Do you think I didn't do anything about that three locked elementals?" said Bora Ra smirking evilly  
"Hah?!" said all of them confused except Ejo Jo and Boboiboy  
"Boboiboy told us that his three elementals were lock because the lack of energy so we give his watch some energy before we got here. It took time to the energy to be process for the watch"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

After the fight with Kaizo and Fang, both of them goes to mission control

"Ejo Jo, ask him about the locked elementals" said Bora Ra looking seriously  
"Hm, Boboiboy, why are the elementals locked?"

"Because… my power watch used a lot of energy to transfer them to Fang's watch. So my watch is still recharging it's power for them to return back to my watch"  
"Hmm… in that case, then Boboiboy himself will have a hard time using the other 4 elementals" said Bora Ra while thinking  
"So what should we do? Should we wait for those locked elementals to go back?" asked Ejo Jo

"Hm! we give his power watch some energy so that those locked elementals can be back faster"  
"Well that can be done but the energy must be neutralize first by the power watch so it can be use. In other words, the watch's power will shutdown for a while neutralizing it so Boboiboy can't activate his elementals"  
"Then…"

_Back to reality_

_._

_._

_._

"But how did he attack us if his watch's power is not working?!" shout Fang confused and angrily  
"That's because all those attacks was using his own human body power without any help by the power watch. The remote that you just destroyed is the power thermometer to see the power that was neutralize and since you guys destroyed it. It happen to be the same time as the power watch can be use again" said Ejo Jo smirking

"W-WHAT?!" shout Ochobot shock and angry  
"What's wrong Ochobot?" asked Kaizo not happy hear Ochobot shouting  
"Their powers are too powerful and need a lot of energy to activate their powers. If using body power, it's like sucking inner life force!"

"EH!?"  
"Since he just used the three elemental split… not to mention, he just fushion to Boboiboy Frost Fire and having Thorn to fight as well" said Yaya  
"Then… Boboiboy…" said Ying can't believe  
"I'm not sure... But we don't know since he still in their control!" shout Ochobot looking at Halilintar  
"Grrr… in that case, Pedang Tenaga!"

Just before Kaizo got close to Ejo Jo, Halilintar already shove his attacks with his spear. They fight in very fast speed and their weapons always crash so none of them got hit.

_"Gerakan Kilat" "Tetakan Halilintar"_

_"Tetakan Tenaga!" "Dinding Tenaga!"_

Their fight got very heated and all of them have notice that Kaizo almost on his limit to attack and dodge Halilintar attacks

"We have to help Captain Kaizo!" shout Yaya  
"Hm! Larian Laju!"

Yaya and Ying try to attack Halilintar from behind but Halilintar notice their presence and use his lightning movement to dodge their attacks.

"Fushion now Boboiboy!" shout Ejo Jo

Halilintar then jump high and far from those three and change to normal

"Boboiboy Kuasa Dua!"  
"Elemental Fushion!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy Glacier!"

"HAH BOBOIBOY GLACIER?!" shout all of them shock seeing the fushion  
"Guys be careful!" shout Ochobot

"Golem Ice!"

Suddenly Golem appear right in front of them. The Golem is bigger than usual Golem that Boboiboy used to called, Golem then start to attack and all of them dodge the attack

"Yaya! Ying! Pang! You guys attack Boboiboy! I will destroy that Golem" shout Kaizo  
"Okay!"

Kaizo fight with Golem Ice while Yaya, Ying and Fang tried to fight Glacier. Gopal on the other hand are too scared to fight and goes back with Ochobot

"It's good thing he didn't fushion to Supra" asked Gopal relief  
"Solar said that Boboiboy can fushion if both of the elementals are ready with their powers. If he's using Glacier, then they are still recharging their power and it will take a while" said Ochobot explain  
"Then we have to stop him before he fushion to Supra!" shout Fang while fighting with Glacier  
"Ochobot! What is Supra again?" asked Kaizo  
"Supra is a fushion of Boboiboy Halilintar and Boboiboy Solar! That's why we have to stop him quickly before he fushion to Supra!"

After that Kaizo smash Golem Ice to pieces while Yaya, Ying and Fang are fighting with Glacier. Kaizo then look at Bora Ra and Ejo Jo unharmed. So he dash to them to attack, Bora Ra then shield his attack with his armor and Ejo Jo attack him.

"Hm! Try if you can captain" said Bora Ra smirking  
"Cih!"

Just when Kaizo about to attack again suddenly a big barrier stop him. He look to his side and saw Glacier already defeated Yaya and Ying while Fang were trapped by Earth-Ice grab

"That fushion is quite powerful" said Bora Ra looking at Glacier who already defeated his own friends

"Jari Bayang!"

Fang free himself from the trap. He look at Glacier who ready to attack him but then Kaizo jump to him use his energy barrier to shield them from Glacier and Bora Ra attacks

"Pang! Change of plan! I will handle Boboiboy, you try to find the device that control him" said Kaizo instruct Fang  
"Okay captain!"

After that Kaizo let go of the barrier and quickly attack Glacier. Glacier then dodge all Kaizo attacks with his agility. Fang on the other hand attack Bora Ra and Ejo Jo.

"Tusukan Jari Bayang!"

Bora Ra and Ejo Jo manage to dodge all Fang's shadows. Ejo Jo attack Fang with his gun but Fang manage to dodge all bullets with his agility, then Bora Ra tried to punch him from behind but before landing to Fang's back. Bora Ra already flew far by Yaya's punch

"Thank you Yaya" said Fang to Yaya behind him  
"Guys watch out!" shout Ying

Ejo Jo use let out a sword want to slash Yaya and Fang

"Dinding Tenaga!"

Kaizo make a barrier before Ejo Jo's sword meet both of them. Ying run fast try to attack Ejo Jo from behind but before she hit him suddenly a barrier protect Ejo Jo from Ying attack

"Pelindung Ice!"

Just then, Kaizo hit Boboiboy and set him far from the others. Fang use that chance to attack Bora Ra and Ejo Jo with his shadows and he manage to trap both of them

"Fang! Shut Ejo Jo's mouth!" shout Ying from afar

Fang then use his shadows and shut both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo's mouth, now Boboiboy can't get any instruction from Ejo Jo at all

"Hmmm! Hmmmm!" shout Ejo Jo under Fang's shadows on his mouth  
"You can't control him anymore!" shout Fang angrily

"Yaya! We have to find the device quick!" said Ying running towards Ejo Jo  
"Okay!" shout Yaya going with her

After they near them, they look around him to find the device. Ochobot and Gopal goes closer to Ejo Jo to see. Ochobot scan Ejo Jo to find the device

_"Ombak Ice!" "Tetakan Tenaga!_"

Fang while holding his shadows, he also see Glacier and Kaizo heated fight that almost reaching climax because both of them are panting tiredly

"Guys hurry up!" shout Fang

Ejo Jo and Bora Ra still struggling to let go from Fang's shadows and Fang are in his limit to hold both of them. Ochobot then find something after scanning Ejo Jo

"Ying! Take that ring off from Ejo Jo's hand! Hurry!" shout Ochobot  
"Okay!"

Ying take out the ring. It's a white ring with a purple gem on it which make Gopal confused

"Dey! It's just a ring, it's not a device you know" said Gopal unsure while looking the ring  
"No! this gem contains some radar which the same as hypnosis. Gopal! Transform this!" said Ochobot  
"Okay… Tukaran Makanan!"

The ring transform into a cookie. Few seconds later, the red transparent on Glacier on his eyes are gone. He hold his head and look in front of him and he look at Kaizo who suddenly vanish and Fang who run towards him, before he let out a word, Glacier transform back to Boboiboy and his world turn into darkness.

"Boboiboy!" shout Fang who catch him before his body touch the floor

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

Most of the English attack names I got it from Boboiboy Fandom Wikia because I only known the real attack name which is in Malaysian so the Earth-Ice grab is actually from "Tumbukan Tanah" but with Glacier power. And yeah Glacier mostly used Gempa's attacks in here

Have you heard about InktoberMonsta? Check Boboiboy official Instagram to see the list because it's already begun hehe.

Since I can't draw, I can only see others making the fanarts haha poor me:(  
By the way, I'm waiting for Day 13, Day 19 and Day 22:v


	9. Saved

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

"Boboiboy!" shout Fang who catch him before his body touch the floor

.

.

.

.

.

.

The others comes to Fang who's holding unconscious Boboiboy with pale face except Kaizo who held both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo in anger. Ochobot then scan Boboiboy's body to see his condition status while Fang touch his wrist to check his pulse

"His pulse are very weak!" shout Fang panic  
"He lost a lot of energy! We have to take him to the infirmary now!" said Ochobot

After all of that, Fang and the others bring Boboiboy to the infirmary and the doctor agents are checking him and putting a heartbeat detector machine on him

"How's Boboiboy?" asked Commander Koko Ci who just arrived  
"He's very weak for now maybe he just need some rest…" said the doctor checking him

The others give a relief and happy that they have saved their best friend

"I'm glad….." said Ochobot beside the sleeping boy  
"Then how about all of you let Ochobot stay with Boboiboy now since we have some unfinished things to do" said Commander Koko Ci

Fang on the other hand looking at his best friend in guilt which Kaizo notice

"Commander, how about let Pang stay here to guard them since we don't know what will happen if just Ochobot here" said Kaizo looking at Fang with a encouraging smile  
"Hmm.. if you're sure then okay. Fang you stay here with Ochobot while Yaya, Ying and Gopal, you guys help me with the power spheres we have to give back the Hypnotic power from the ring to the kidnapped Katakululu frog"

"Okay Commander!"

All of them go out from the infirmary leave Fang and Ochobot stayed with Boboiboy. Few minutes passed, Ochobot notice that Fang is looking at Boboiboy in guilt far from his bed so he fly near him to see what's wrong

"Fang? What's wrong?" asked Ochobot looking at Fang  
"Ah no… I'm fine Ochobot, why are you asking?"  
"Are you sure?"

Fang didn't answer Ochobot's question which make the atmosphere too quiet with only the sound of Boboiboy's heartbeat that can be heard

"Fang, you can't hide from me you know. Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Hm… I knew that I can't hide my emotions from you Ochobot, it's just if I don't just freeze that time when Bora Ra and Ejo Jo capture him and none of this never happen"

Ochobot only look at Fang sadly

"Fang, it's okay. All of us didn't expect that they want to captured Boboiboy so don't blame yourself"  
"Yeah I know but I feel so helpless… Boboiboy is stronger than all of us when it comes using his powers yet I can't even help or save him… am I that weak" said Fang while tighten his fist with angry face

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who says… you are… weak?"

Both Fang and Ochobot look at each other in surprised and then they look at the bed. They saw Boboiboy look at them with a weak eyes and pale face

"Boboiboy!"

Ochobot goes to Boboiboy and stop Boboiboy from sitting up

"It's… okay Ochobot" said Boboiboy with a weak smile and sitting up on his bed  
"But…"

Fang goes near the bed and see Boboiboy's weak and pale face which make him tighten his fist even more

"Boboiboy… I'm sorry " said Fang who looks down  
"No Fang, no one is at fault here... Well except those two that captured me"  
"But if only I was stronger… I can prevent this from happening yet I…"

Boboiboy look at Fang surprised by his sudden changed of attitude but then he give a weak smile

"Fang… you are not weak, no one in TAPOPS is weak… if you said you are weak then why are you still here in TAPOPS? TAPOPS only accept agents that are powerful and can protect themselves when saving power spheres. Not to mention, you were accepted first before me"

Fang only look at Boboiboy's pale face with guilt and then Boboiboy touch Fang shoulder

"Hey, everyone makes mistake… Don't even start counting… how many mistakes that I have made… from the first time I'm joining TAPOPS"  
"Hm… you have a lot mistakes you know" said Fang give a smile  
"Hehehe that's better… seeing you like this"

Ochobot seeing both of them are relief seeing their strong friendship until suddenly Boboiboy let go his hand from Fang's shoulder and touch his head in pain

"Ugh!"  
"Boboiboy! You need to lay down… you're still weak" said Ochobot while pushing Boboiboy back to sleeping position with Fang's help  
"Uuhh… Can anyone tell me… what happen to me and how about Bora Ra and Ejo Jo?" asked Boboiboy touching his head looking at both Fang and Ochobot

"Wait, you don't remember?" asked Ochobot  
"No… I don't remember… I only remember when Ejo Jo used that ring to hypnotize me… after that I don't know... everything seems blur to me…since I'm here so I presume you guys already defeated them…"

Fang then tell Boboiboy everything from his kidnapping until the battle with himself

"Bora Ra and Ejo Jo is in custody with Sai and Shielda looking after them" said Ochobot  
"Uuhh… of course… if I split to three and then the other two fushion, of course I will lost a lot of energy"  
"You already tried it before?" asked Fang look surprised

"Um… Few days ago before we went back here, I split to Blaze, Ice and Solar... and Solar want to see Frost Fire in person and yeah after that they practice…"  
"Boboiboy combine at home after practice, he suddenly fainted and it turns out his power watch losing a lot of energy which make him weak" said Ochobot

"So that explain you fainted before using Halilintar but I thought you just faking it"  
"I think I really fainted but that hypnosis who control my body to fight with weak body… maybe I don't even have a strength to fight again but I was forced to" said Boboiboy while looking at his watch  
"Oh yeah I remember, when Adu Du were hypnotized by that frog, he suddenly become so strong" said Fang remembered  
"Yeah, that's why I can fight you guys… The hypnosis also forced some energy out of me"  
"You okay after all that?" asked Fang

"Yeah… I'm sure some rest will do the cover… But I'm worried about Halilintar, Solar and Gempa… I also need to apologize to Gempa for using him… he must be hurting pretty bad when he's with you guys"  
"But you're more hurting so I'm sure Gempa understand"  
"Well I hope everything's okay. After you got better, you can split to meet them so for now you should sleep and…" said Ochobot while tucking his blanket

Ochobot didn't finish his sentence and look down which make both Boboiboy and Fang look at each other in confused

"What's wrong Ochobot?" asked Fang  
"Ah nothing… I just hope nothing's wrong after this"  
"Okay-HOAAMMMM ahh I feel sleepy" said Boboiboy

"Go to sleep Boboiboy, you been through a lot today and since you're okay now, I will patrol outside for a while… I will comeback to guard you two later" said Fang while going to the door  
"Ah Fang" called Boboiboy before his shadow power friend goes outside

"What?"

"Thanks for saving me" said Boboiboy with a weak smile to Fang

Fang only give a light smile and then he goes out from the room and Boboiboy goes back to sleep with a smile knowing that he's okay

.

.

.

.

.

For now...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay this first part of the story is done! yeay HAHAHA the plot is quite weird right?!;v I'm very thankful to all who like, follow, review or just silent reader it's fine! I thank you all who give your time to read my fanfiction:)

I'm also planning to publish this story in Wattpad but after I completed my other stories there. Since this is the first time I publish my Boboiboy fanfiction and I have a lot character lacking in some characters which make them look like they're OOC... so yeah I need to rewatch it again from Season 1;')

AND I'M STUPID AT MAKING COMEDY OMG! Boboiboy is story of Action-Comedy but I can't make COMEDY at all so I'm sorry:(((((

I actually don't really into Shipping Boboiboy Characters (Though I do like some Halilintar-Solar and Gempa-Ice fanarts, fancomics and fanfics HAHA) but I prefer Siblings genre, maybe someday I want to try making Boboiboy fanfic siblings genre with Boboiboy himself and the 7 of his elementals

Okay back to this story, I will split them into around two-three part depends on my imagination and pray that I don't get writers block:(

.

.

.  
Next part: Trouble Battle 2: The Consequences

.

.

I will publish it very soon ;)!


	10. News

Hello guys! so I'm just giving news that this story already putted in Wattpad! yeayyy hehehe

Wattpad name the same as this account name: Shinichi2504

I hope you can all support it in wattpad too hehe Thank youu:))


End file.
